Can't go on without you
by Desertrose288
Summary: Kagome becomes depressed and tries to end it all, will inuyasha save her, or will it be too late, and how will inu react to all of it...songfic..oneshot


I don't normally listen to Britney spears but I heard this song and I instantly thought of this story so here read it its good, I think you tell me when your done k buh bye enjoy mah story!

_Notice me  
Take my hand  
Why are we  
Strangers when  
Our love is strong  
Why carry on without me?  
_

Kagome sat on the well crying, she was so tired of it all.

The whole month had been so horrible.

::Flashback::

"Inuyasha I have to go home, she said standing by the well."

"No god damn in way in hell your going home wench."

"INUYASHA!" she yelled beginning to loose her patience.

"Kagome you're the jewel shard detector it's kind of hard to find jewels without you, besides you have to stay here; you have a responsibility here, remember the jewel!"

"Fuck the jewel, I have to go home, and damn it I'm going home; right now ! ONE WAY OR ANOTHER INUYASHA!"

"FINE, then you might as well just give me your jewel shards and not come back, we don't need you then ill get someone else to do it! "

She knew what he meant by someone else. He meant Kikyou, and that of course hurt her.

"I'll be back in a week, so just move out of my way." she said trying to get him to give in.

"Yea right, not until you give me the jewel. "

"I'm not giving you the jewel." She said calmly.

"Then you aren't getting passed me." He said confidently standing in between the well and her.

"Inuyasha sit!"

Inuyasha landed in the dirt as kagome stepped over him.

"Stay here, ill be back in 6 days, and don't even think about coming to get me, or i'll s-i-t you so many times you wont be able to have any pups got it!" She yelled in a harsh tone.

He flinched at her harsh tone.

"Whatever wench."

_Everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby  
_

When she got home she got into a fight with her brother, about Inuyasha then of course her mom and grandfather yelled at her.

She went up to her room, and sat there studying.

She went to bed at one and cried herself to sleep.

The next day at school , Eri came up to her, and even she was angry at her.

"We heard how you ditched Hojo she said. Kagome what's wrong with you Hojo is a good guy, yet you go off for the two timer."

"Yea." her other two friends said in unison.

"Guys just leave me alone I'm not in the mood to hear this today."

"Honestly kagome I don't know why we bother with you anymore.""I mean we try to set you up with a good guy and all you want is the bad one…"

"INUYASHA ISNT A BAD GUY HES JUST DENSE!!" she said now irritated.

"God kagome you don't have to be such a bitch about it." Yuka said.

Kagome turned around and stormed off, hurt by her friends words. Sure they fought but they never insulted one another like that before.

That hurt her, she knew she wasn't wanted when her own friends didn't want to deal with her.

The last day she was there, her mom wanted her to stay at home for another two days. . .

"Kagome, you're always gone, and it's just not right. Sweet heart I really think you should stay here, besides I need your help."

"Mom I can't, I have to go, ill be back in a few weeks."

"Kagome, your not going anywhere! It's not healthy for a young girl to go fight demons in feudal Japan, so you're not going anywhere." She said in an unusual voice.

"But mom. . ."

Kagome didn't get to finish her sentence, as she felt her mom's hand slap her across the face.

"Kagome I'm getting tired of this, you will stay home, and that's final, I'm tired of having to worry about you, so you're staying here! Besides you can work on your school work, there so poor I honestly don't know how you're still even in school."

Her mother had never hit her before or spoke such mean words; and it surprised her just as much as it hurt.

Tears swelled up in her eyes.

As she turned and walked away carrying with her only the jewel shards;

"Kagome if you walk out that door, don't even think about coming back to this house again!" She said trying to make her daughter stay.

But kagome just kept on going , soon she began to run as she reached the well house and jumped in, still crying::

"She's never hit me before." she said as tears still fell from her eyes.

She noticed Inuyasha walking up the path and quickly wiped away her tears.

Inuyasha was still mad at her. so he didn't think much about her crying or the red mark on her face.

_  
I make believe  
That you are here  
It's the only way  
I see clear  
What have I done  
You seem to move on easy  
_

"Let's go wench." he said in a mean and harsh tone.

Kagome didn't say anything, she didn't care at that point why she should, and no one cared for her, so why should she care for them.

But none the less it still hurt and Kagome could feel tears swelling up in her eyes again. But she bit them back. His words were mean and harsh, and they were ripping her heart into two

She followed him keeping her distance enough so he didn't notice the red mark on her face.

::"This always happens, I know I'm nothing but a jewel shard detector to him, he probably hates me now. I can't take this anymore, school, and Hojo and my supposed friends, Inuyasha mom, and gramps. They all want what can't give. They don't need me anyway I'm only in the way, they all said it themselves"::

"God kagome you walk so damn slow, would you stop being a pain in my ass and hurry up." Kagome sighed and ran to catch up to Inuyasha.

When they arrived back, no one said much to her, since they were all getting ready for bed.

Inuyasha sat in the corner of the hut muttering about kagome..

"God damn reincarnation taking her sweet time…I ought to –mumerle….

Kagome sat on the floor since he forgot her sleeping bag.

Tears fell silently down her cheeks and she shivered as a chilled wind blew into the hut but she soon drifted of to sleep despite her sad and cold state.

Inuyasha could smell the salt, and he felt so bad, for yelling at her, he wanted so much to tell her he was sorry, that he loved her; but he was just so stubborn his ego wouldn't allow it. If only he had though could it have changed the things to come, would it have made any of it better?

_Everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
Everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby _

In the morning, they all started off, in search of a falcon demon that supposedly had some shards.

Kagome sighed, she'd been lagging behind all day long, and Inuyasha was getting tired of it. He turned around and saw kagome looking down in the dirt, walking slowly.

"God damn it wench would you pick up the damn pace." He said angrily.

She didn't answer, but she did walk a little faster. Miroku and Sango knew something was wrong, but if she didn't want to say anything then they weren't gonna pry it out of her. they did glare at inuyasha though which in turn shut him up. Luckily shippo wasn't there or else he would be bugging her to find out what was wrong.

They finally stopped for the night.

Kagome just sat on the ground while everyone else set up camp.

"Make your self useful would you."He said.

She didn't answer him, she didn't even look up to acknowledge him.

"Kagome, what the hell is wrong with you…Stupid damn woman." "Ya know Kikyou wouldn't be like this, Kikyou would get off her ass and help!"

Kagome flinched when he mentioned her name.

She finally spoke, but it was in a calm and un kagome type of voice.

"I'm sure she could, Inuyasha." She said getting up and walking away as tears began to flow down her cheek again.

She walked off to the forest and sat on a tree that had fallen over and was beginning to rot. She sat crying.

"Why can't I just be what everyone wants me to be, Why can't I just be the "A" student my mom wants, or be strong and beautiful like Kikyou. Why can't I want the good guy and have him want me back."

"I should just end it, I'm no good anyway If and I cant go home…"

Inuyasha came trudging through the forest, looking for kagome. He didn't know why but he was just angry lately, and he was taking it out on kagome.

He found her sitting on a dead tree. He saw her crying.

"Kagome." He said in a voice harsher than he had meant it.

She looked up at Inuyasha with tears rolling down her cheeks, she just didn't care who saw her crying now, and she had made up her mind.

"She wasn't needed here. She wasn't needed anywhere."

Inuyasha take me home please, I need to get my stuff.

Kagome, I...

It doesn't matter inuyasha please just take me back….

He nodded as she climbed onto his back and he ran off.

He felt like he had to take her back after all she did need cloths to wear.

They arrived at the well in just a short amount of time, only an hour or so in hanyou speed.

She still spoke in a sad lifeless voice.

Just, stay here ill be back in ten minutes. She said as she jumped into the well and disappeared. "kagome what's wrong with you. He said looking down into the empty well.

_  
I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song is my sorry  
_

It was late. Or early, depending on how you look at it.

She crept into the house through the kitchen and noticed he bag sitting on the floor. She picked it up, and as she went to turn around the moon light shining through the window made the knives on the rack show more visibly. Share grabbed a knife and stuck into her backpack, then she left quickly, and jumped back into the well.

Inuyasha brought her back to the campsite without saying a word.

She had never noticed the way he would look at her, nor would she ever get the chance to after tonight.

She waited until everyone was asleep and then she pulled out a pen and some paper.

Along with the knife.

Silent tears fell as she remembered how bad these last few months had been.

Inuyasha had gone off to see Kikyou, then he called her a weak reincarnation, her mom fought. Everyone seemed to be yelling at her.

_At night I pray  
That soon your face  
Will fade away  
_

She stood up and walked off hold a notebook, a pen and her knife.

She walked for a while not going to far but also not staying too close.

She found a cliff nearby. And she sat on the edge looking she wrote in the notebook on several pieces of paper, tore them out and pinned them to her shirt. She held the knife in her hand. As she looked up at the stars she slowly slid the knife across her wrist never once looking at what she was doing, she stared up at the stars as the blood began to run down her hand and off her finger tips. "Forgive me kami sama." she said weakly.

As she brought the knife across her other wrist she remembered all the painful memories; Of Inuyasha having to choose; between herself and Kikyou, of all of the fighting and hateful things that happened.

_  
_She laid against the gravel and right before she closed her eyes, she whispered in to the wind.

"Now, you don't have to choose…"

The wind carried her words through the forest and they hit Inuyasha like a ton of bricks.

His eyes snapped open, as he looked to where kagome should be, and found she was gone.

He jumped down from the tree he was sleeping in, as he sniffed the air the wind blew and he caught the scent of heavy blood.

"Kagome…"

He took off running, now he was struck with a wave of emotions.

He was scared that she may be injured or worse. . dead. . . he was mad at her for just up and leave in the middle of the night, and mad at himself for not realizing she left.

He reached the clearing where the cliff was located, to his horror kagome was lying on the ground and covered in blood, and a knife was lying next to her on the ground covered in her blood.

She was barely breathing.

He rushed to her side and pulled her into his arms.

When she felt herself being moved she opened her eyes slightly and saw Inuyasha's golden ones staring scared back at her.

"Kagome why, why the hell would you do this to yourself." He said in apanic as silent tears began to fall.

"I, I just couldn't. . . take it anymore, im sorry inuyasha… I love u... she said looking into his eyes. As hers began to glaze over.

"kagome, I, I love you too, and I don't want you to die, if I can get you to kaede's…."

Its too late, inuyasha, I only have one regret….that I never got to kiss you.

He bit his bottom lip as it quivered, then lowered his face to hers, and kissed her for the first, and last time.

A smile formed onto her lips before her eyes closed, and she fell limp in his arms.

K-kagome, no! please! Open your eyes, please open your eyes, open them for me for me!!!

But, it was too late, her heart beat was absent, she was dead.

After a few hours of holding her he noticed the note pinned to her now crimson red t-shirt.

He pulled the papers of her t-shirt and read it:

Inuyasha,

"I know you do not understand why iam doing this, but I know this is for the best. I know you do not need me, you have Kikyou, and it isn't far that I make you choose between the two of us

Maybe we will meet in another life

.But, I could no longer bare the pain of being with you, or even in this world. I cannot live up to the standards of what you, or anyone else expects from me. Please do not hate me. Without me you will not have to protect a stupid weak reincarnation. So please do not be upset, because I'm not, not anymore at least.

I m sorry but the pain of you with her, was just too much to bear. Because I love you so much .

Please give my mom the other note. and tell shippo it'll be okay. Hat ill always be watching over him and the rest of you and protecting you. "

Inuyasha wiped away the tears from his eyes, and looked back at the sleeping girl in his arms. Kagome I can't be without you kami, why have you taken her from me.

"Damn it, why didn't you say something to me say it was too much to burden, anything!" but this he said as tears feel from Inuyasha's eyes again.

I cannot live with out you kagome.

He said as he picked up the paper and pen and scribbled some words into it he left the notebook open on the page with the words he wrote on.

He sheathed tetsaiga and placed the tip of the sword by his chest the tip of the handle rested on the ground. "Forgive kami." He said as he dropped his weight and fell into the sword, which pierced his heart and he died after five minutes.

_Everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby_

Sango awoke in the morning to kilala mewing in sadness.

Sango noticed how her friends were missing and became worried.

She woke up Miroku and the two of them began to search for them.

Kilala began to roar and cry out in her transformed shape.

What's wrong Kilala. Sango asked.

Kilala lead Sango and Miroku to the cliff. Sango let out a loud gasp and both ran over to there friends.

Sango was hunched over her friends crying. The knife layed on the ground next to the two dead bodies it. Tetsaiga was laying next to inuyasha and inuyasha was holding kagomes hand.

Miroku was the first to notice the note that kagome wrote, and he sat silently reading it.

His eyes widened. And a tear slid down his cheek.

He handed the papers to Sango who read them, and reacted the same way as Miroku.

As Miroku said a prayer for the two he felt more tears fall.

After he said his prayers for his friends he noticed the open notebook. And Inuyasha's handwriting.

He picked it up and read it:

"I'm sorry you guys, I can't go on without her.

Take care of shippo. Miroku take care of Sango too. I'm sorry."

_I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby. . ._

Well there you go how is it let me know. I think its damn sad but hey what a good twist at the end right? Ok well you let me know.. CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON NOT TH E BACKL BUTTON PLEASE!!!!!!!


End file.
